Several published articles have indicated that children experiencing asphyxia during the perinatal period are at increased risk of subsequent injury-related death. However, these studies used retrospectively- ascertained data and were unable to control for the adverse social conditions that often accompany perinatal difficulties. This project will cross-reference the children born in the Collaborative Perinatal Project against the National Death Index. As this cohort contains a wide variety of prospectively collected data, it will be possible to determine, in an unbiased manner, perinatal and childhood factors associated with injury-related death during adolescence and young adulthood.